A new beginning
by DannieLawman1995
Summary: Finally realising Phoebe's truly given up on them, Cole chooses to move on, but it's easier said than done. Phoenix is a lone witch and when these two collide, things may change. Will this be the thing that helps Cole move on for good? Ratings may change later


Cole Turner threw open the windows of his penthouse and breathed in deeply. The sky was a light blue with few clouds and the sun was shining; quite the opposite of how he was currently feeling. Last night he'd killed two human criminals that were holding up a bar for money and valuables - the same bar _he'd_ gone too to wash away his sorrows after he'd _finally_ realized his ex wife and the love of his life, Phoebe Halliwell, didn't want him back anymore.

It had taken a LOT of time to finally accept their relationship was well and truly over. She was never going to take him back and deep down, a part of him hated and resented her. Not just for that but for everything he'd been through in the past few years: turning on his own kind and turning good for her - signing his own death warrant in the process (not that she cared), temporarily becoming human - and helpless, sacrificing said humanity (unintentionally of course) to save _her_ life which led him to becoming the Source in the first place and so on.

He could admit to himself though, the Source mostly stopped him from telling her the truth but he could have found another way. Another thing he accepted. It didn't matter anymore anyway; nothing he did was going to change anything. Whatever he did would still never be enough for her.

If Cole thought dying many times or the divorce was rough, he was in for a rude awakening. The thing that shocked him the most was her her opinion and pass poor attitude towards and about him. It was disgusting really. Her ability to hate and blame him for most things that happened in her life (the bad stuff) was really starting to pass him off.

He was more than aware she probably knew what he'd done but for once he couldn't bring himself to care. Who cared if he used his powers to kill two criminals? They were criminals for Christmas sakes! If anything, he probably saved a lot of lives doing it. Those men weren't innocents. He did the world a favour.

Unfortunately for him, Phoebe didn't see it that way, as evidence when she stormed in (very rudely at that, he noted) in anger and exasperation. For the first time since he'd met her, he found himself wishing that the witch would just leave. He had enough to deal with without having to deal with her self righteous, judgemental, arrogance on top of it.

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Well? Did you kill those people or not?"

Cole walked around the glass table until he was standing opposite her and leaned over and rested his arms on a chair. "I can't be good, I won't go evil. What the he'll do you want from me?"

She uncrossed her arms but didn't move. "I want an answer!"

Cole wanted to hiss at her. How dare she come to _his_ home uninvited and demand things from him after everything she'd cost him?! He used to be a powerful almighty Demon who never hesitated and completed all missions he was given...until _her._ She ruined him!

"Yeah, I did kill them and you know what? It felt good, natural. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He tried to suppress the smirk threatening to break out.

Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know why she was so surprised, he was evil after all. No amount of good would ever change that. Having him come crashing back into her life has brought nothing but chaos and trouble for her and by extension, her family. Her divorce was drawn out longer than she'd hoped because he'd shown up at the last second just as she was about to be free, she got turned into a freaking _mermaid_ because she'd been trying to run from him and her...feelings for him, he'd almost killed her due to a Siren and now this!

"You just don't get it, do you? Cole, they weren't just criminals, they were two human beings and you killed them!"

Cole rolled his eyes at her and glared. "Oh, spare me the judgmental crap!" Phoebe's eyes narrowed at him as she listened to him. "You have no idea what _I'm_ dealing with at the moment." Unsurprisingly, Phoebe didn't care about that.

Phoebe lifted her chin defiantly and said, "No, I don't and do you know what? I don't care! I'm here to warn you; if you kill anyone else good or evil...I WILL vanquish you."

He watched as she turned around and began walking back to the elevator. Just as she pressed the button, he called out almost tauntingly, "You think you have the power to vanquish me?"

The doors opened and she stepped inside. She pressed the button but looked up and caught his eye and said coldly, "Try me."

The doors closed but he didn't take his gaze off of them for a long moment. Their conversation left him thoughtful and an idea quickly grew in his mind. "I might just do that," He murmured to himself.

The planning would take a bit of time and it wouldn't necessarily be easy but it was doable...with a little effort.


End file.
